smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Купидон
Мифология Стрела, выпущенная Купидоном, пухленьким Богом Любви, заставит любого поддаться страсти и желаниям. Купидон, как его называли римляне, является сыном Венеры и Марса, или Афродиты и Ареса, как их называли греки. Он – Бог любви и желания, летающий на пернатых крылышках и поражающий всех живых существ на земле стрелами страсти. Тот, в кого попадет стрела - не важно, человек это или зверь - влюбится в первое, что увидит. Если бы не меткий глаз Купидона, не было бы любви в этом мире, что и произошло, когда Купидон влюбился. Психея была смертной неземной красоты и заставила саму Венеру позавидовать ей. Венера приказала Купидону поразить ее стрелой и подстроить все так, чтобы та влюбилась в паука. Став невидимым, Купидон неохотно отправился к Психее, пока та спала, но неожиданно она проснулась и увидела Купидона, хоть тот и был невидим. От удивления Купидон порезался о наконечник своей стрелы и мгновенно влюбился в Психею. Разгневанная Венера не позволила Купидону женится на Психее, и, угнетенный горем он перестал стрелять из своего лука, а люди перестали влюбляться и поклоняться Венере. Запаниковав, Богиня красоты смягчилась, и Купидон вернулся к своей работе. Психея укрылась в тайном месте. Купидон посетил ее ночью, поэтому она не могла разглядеть своего «гостя». Испугавшись, что это ужасный монстр, Психея дождалась, пока Купидон уснет, и зажгла фонарь. Удивленная увиденным, она случайно порезалась об одну из стрел Купидона и влюбилась в него. Венера была недовольна и запретила Психее видеться с сыном, заставляя проходить ее безумные испытания, которые дались Психее только благодаря таинственной помощи. Наконец, Купидон попросил Юпитера - Зевса у греков - вмешаться. Тот обмолвился о том, что Купидон и Психея могут быть вместе. Таким образом, Купидон дал Психее отведать амброзии, что сделало ее бессмертной и позволило жить с Богом любви долго и счастливо. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Cupid was turned into a magical god for a short period of time but was eventually changed into what he is today. *One of Cupid's Low Health quotes, "I keep bleeding love.. Ouch!", is a reference to the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. *One of Cupid's killstreak quotes, "Love is a battlefield!", is a reference to the song Love is a Battlefield by the American singer Pat Benatar. *One of Cupid's taunts, "Shot to the heart and I'm to blame, baby", is a slightly altered version of a line in the song You Give Love a Bad Name by Jon Bon Jovi. *Cupid's direct taunt towards Chaac, "Rain, rain, go away!", is a reference to the English nursery rhyme Rain, rain, go away. *Cupid's direct taunt towards Sobek, "See you later, alligator!", is a reference to the song See You Later, Alligator by Bobby Charles. *One of Cupid's jokes, "It is better to have loved and won than to have loved and lost.. Loser!", is a reference to the poem In Memoriam A.H.H. by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. *One of Cupid's jokes, "She loves me.. She loves me not.. *gasp* Oh, yeah! Ngh, there! She loves me!", is a reference to the French game He loves me... He loves me not. Скины Стандартный= |-|Лесной дух= or 9500 |skinvoice=Cupid voicelines |skinmodel1=Newcupidforestnymphmodel.png }} |-|Любовничек= or 9500 |skinvoice=Cupid voicelines |skinvideo=Купидон - Любовничек |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Дьяволенок= |skinvoice=Cupid voicelines |skinmodel1=Newcupidlildevilmodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Дитя удачи Фува= (Nepal Earthquake Relief Chest) |skinvoice=Lucky Baby Fuwa Cupid voicelines |skinvideo=Купидон - Дитя удачи Фува |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Пчелка-труженица= |skinvoice=Bizzy B Cupid voicelines |skinvideo=Купидон - Пчелка-труженица |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was part of the Summer of Smite event. }} |-|Беспризорник= (Rascal Chest) |skinvoice=Guttersniper Cupid voicelines |skinvideo=Купидон - Беспризорник |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=Newcupidgoldenmodel.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=Newcupidlegendarymodel.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=Newcupiddiamondmodel.png }} Changelog